


Bona Fide

by eorumverba



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eorumverba/pseuds/eorumverba
Summary: Hakyeon beamed and pointed at Taekwoon like he’d just asked the million dollar question. “I’m a demon, and my job here is to get you to die.”…Taekwoon almost laughed. Almost.Until, over dinner, Hakyeon proceeded to tell him of his worst fears, the exact day and moment when his grandparents died, and how he himself would die.And then promptly demanded to have more pasta.





	

Jung Taekwoon was having a Bad Day.

First he’d spilled coffee on his shirt (but that was Wonshik’s fault for scaring Jaehwan into bumping him when he was about to drink), and then his laptop had broken. Then Jaehwan had used his phone to call home (because he’d wasted the battery on his playing some dumb game) and he’d dropped it and the screen cracked. Then, he’d gotten stuck in traffic on the way home and was late picking up his nephew. And now once he’d finally gotten home, there was a stranger going through his drawers.

“What are you doing?”

The guy spun around, eyes wide, confused, “You weren’t supposed to get home until - oh. It’s 7:03 now. Can we do that again? I got distracted.” the guy shooed him out his own room and told him to enter again.

Taekwoon decided instead to start making dinner.

The guy only came out of his room once he smelled the pasta being made, the surly frown on his face disappearing once he stepped into the kitchen.

“You didn’t follow my instructions,” he grumbled, “that had better be for me. I haven’t had human food in _centuries_.”

“Go away.”

The guy decided to plop down in his seat, still frowning. “Jung Taekwoon, you haven’t even asked who I am.”

“How do you know who I am?”

“Ask my _name!_ ” the guy looked like he was about to throw a tantrum, in all honesty.

“What’s your name.” Taekwoon really hoped his monotone voice would tell the guy how much he cared.

“Cha Hakyeon - have you heard of me?”

Ugh. “No”

“Of course not,” Hakyeon sniffed, “you humans don’t know anything-”

“What are you, then?”

Hakyeon beamed and pointed at Taekwoon like he’d just asked the million dollar question. “I’m a demon, and my job here is to get you to die.”

…Taekwoon almost laughed. Almost.

Until, over dinner, Hakyeon proceeded to tell him of his worst fears, the exact day and moment when his grandparents died, and how he himself would die.

And then promptly demanded to have more pasta.  


Taekwoon woke the next day to see Hakyeon fixing his hair in the mirror.  
“You’re still here.”

“So are you,” Hakyeon shrugged, squinting at himself and frowning as he nudged a piece of hair over, “I’m surprised. You know, you’re going to be late for work again. Your boss won’t be happy with that.”

Taekwoon glanced over at the clock and barely even groaned. It was 9:56.

Work was uneventful as ever - Jaehwan was constantly singing or talking in one ear, and Wonshik was rapping in the other - but all Taekwoon could think about was Hakyeon.

And not in the romantic way, just. Hopefully he didn’t start a fire or something.  
When he got home, Hakyeon was watching a shopping program on tv, and his silver hair was wet - he said he’d just come from the shower. “You know,” Hakyeon started, changing the channel, “you have a pretty bad life.”

Taekwoon just shrugged and didn’t bother responding, just dumped his stuff on the couch next to Hakyeon. “I’m going out.”

“I wouldn’t,” Hakyeon said, a playful grin flirting with his lips, “something bad might happen.”

Taekwoon paused from where he was slipping on his shoes and Hakyeon laughed.

“I’m kidding, don’t worry. I’d not tell you if something bad were to happen, I’m a demon, remember?”

When Taekwoon got back, he saw Hakyeon curled up on the couch, asleep.

And that night, he dreamt of flashing gold eyes, tanned skin, and silver hair.

* * *

It got to the point where Taekwoon got used to (was fond of, even?) Hakyeon’s nagging, his pranks, his playfulness. The usual question (“why won’t you just die?”) wasn’t a shock anymore, just…habit. After the first few months, even Hakyeon tired of it.

“Why do you always ask me if you know when I’ll die?”

Hakyeon shrugged, rubbed his eyes and lay his head in Taekwoon’s lap. Months ago, he would have shoved Hakyeon away, but now… “Humans are fickle. I know when you’re supposed to naturally die, but if - when - you decide to kill yourself…I don’t know when that will be.”

“Why do you want me to die so much?”

“I don’t care about your life. I just want to go home.” It was a cruel, heartless thing to say, and Taekwoon knew it was a lie.

“You’re a lousy demon,” he mumbled instead.

Hakyeon just snorted a bitter laugh and turned his head into Taekwoon’s thigh. “I know. I used to be an angel. But then I fell, and here I am. Hongbin was actually the one that made sure I fell - he didn’t want to, but he had to.”

“Do you miss it?”

“I miss my wings, and I miss Hongbin. I miss my home.”

“If I die-”

“No,” Hakyeon murmured, “that won’t solve anything.”

* * *

It was almost a year since Hakyeon had come into his life, and Taekwoon…didn’t know he he felt about it. Hakyeon had become a central point in his life - had dyed his hair black and started wearing dark contacts when he went out, stopped asking his daily question, stopped talking about home.

Honestly, Taekwoon could almost forget Hakyeon wasn’t human, until his gray roots started peeking through, until he took off his contacts, until he spouted off the day and time someone would die.

Yeah…almost.

“You know, I’m glad you didn’t die.”

“Surprise.”

Hakyeon grinned up at him and nodded, “I came home.”

“You’re still on earth though-”

“No, here. This house, here, with you. That’s my home. You’re my home now.”


End file.
